NSC 630176 is adepsitide fermentation product from Chromobacterium Violaceum first isolated by the Fujisawa Company. It has demonstrated potent cytotoxic activity against human tumor cell lines and in vivo efficacy against both human tumor xenografts and murine tumors. NSC 630176 shows a lack of cross resistance with several commonly used cytotoxic agents such as vincristine, 5-flourouracil, mitomycin C and cyclophosmamide. However, it has been defined as a P-glycoprotein (Pgp) substrate by COMPARE analysis of the NCI drug screen cytotoxicity profile. Because of its activity and lack of cross resistance with several standard agents, this study is evaluating the toxicity and pharmacokinetics of NSC 630176 when given as a four hour infusion on days 1 and 5 of a 21 day cycle.